


Love a Latte

by Numtwelve



Series: A Cup a Day [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dins just happy to be here, Humor, Idiots in Love, Leia ships it, M/M, Sex Toys, Skywalker sibling insanity, Star Wars Modern AU, being interrupted, din has a sense of humor, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve
Summary: Third installment of the A Cup a Day one-shot dinluke series. This one is explicit, so warning before you read. Best to read the first two installments first (IMO).Din and Luke get some time together, and finally Luke is able to make the drink he promised Din at the café. Fun and funny...and sexually explicit.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: A Cup a Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187510
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Love a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I won't say much here, just...well, they are a couple and they love each other? Humor ensues? Have fun!

“Lock the door,” Din said in a hushed voice, his kisses urgent on Luke’s mouth. 

“You’re sure Grogu has everything? He won’t come back for his frog or anything?” Luke asked, locking the door before turning back to Din. Din’s lips were back on Luke’s in a second, unbuttoning Luke’s shirt. Luke felt a tug on the shirt and Din pulled him more into the living room, finally managing to get his shirt off. 

“He has everything. I made sure.” Din pulled his own shirt off before unbuckling his pants and stepping out of them. He laid down on the couch and held his hands out to Luke. Luke quickly finished undressing and slowly eased down on top of him. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into wearing this for the last hour. I almost came several times,” Luke said leaning over Din and kissing him hard. 

“Prepping you, love. Take it out. It’s my turn.” 

Luke reached back and slowly took out the butt plug in his ass. It had been Din’s suggestion, and while Luke had complained he had actually quite enjoyed it. He eased it out, before placing it on the towel that Din had put on the floor. Immediately, Din’s hands sprung to action. He pulled Luke closer, angling him over his already hard cock, covered by a condom and extra lube. 

Luke took all of Din inside him in one shot, the plug having opened him up enough that it wasn’t painful in any way. “Oh god...” he sighed, sinking down to attach his lips to Din’s again. Din's hands settled on Luke’s hips, encouraging him to move faster. “I am not going to last; that last hour took me too high...” 

“Come whenever, love, but I'm not going to be ready for a while.” 

Luke huffed a laugh, slamming his body down as hard as he could. “Is that your way of telling me that I'm going to be walking funny for a week?” 

Din chuckled, biting Luke’s lip. “I live to make you walk funny.” 

“I believe you,” Luke murmured, settling his lips back against Din’s. Din’s hands were on Luke's hips, digging into the skin and the sensation was too much for Luke. He groaned loudly and came all over Din’s stomach. 

Grinning, Din leaned forward and captured Luke’s mouth with his again. Luke slowed his frantic movements and Din couldn’t take it. He picked Luke up and flipped them so Luke was on his back. He started pounding into him at a fast rate, slamming their bodies together. 

His mouth met Luke’s again in a rushed movement. Luke returned the heated kiss, his fingers digging into Din's back. Din kissed Luke’s upper lip before moving to the bottom where he bit slightly. Luke moaned and stuck his tongue out, and they swirled them together moaning and pushing into each other frantically. 

Luke broke away so he could gasp for air, and Din continued kissing him down his neck and onto his shoulder. Din started biting his collarbone slightly, before swirling his tongue to soothe the skin. Luke moaned and grasped Din tighter to him. 

“I love you,” Luke managed to get out, still unable to catch his breath. 

“I love you, too,” Din murmured, continuing to swirl his tongue over the bones on his chest. “You are the best thing that’s happened to me since I adopted Grogu.” 

Din slowed his movements, bringing his lips back to Luke’s. “You make me happier than I thought possible.” 

Din slowed considerably more, pushing in and out lightly, lovingly. “I don’t even know how to live without you at this point. You are so ingrained in my life – and my heart – I couldn’t do it.” 

Luke looked up at Din, noticing there were tears in his eyes. He raised his hand and put it on Din’s cheek. “What is it?” 

Din’s movements all but stopped, and he rested his forehead against Luke’s. “I don’t want to fuck this up. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I’m right here, I'm not going anywhere. You won’t fuck it up because I won’t let you,” Luke whispered, his thumb rubbing Din’s cheek lightly. “I love you more than anything in the world. You have me; I'm yours.” 

Din nodded, his lips going back to Luke’s as he started moving again. Luke moaned into the kiss, keeping a tight hold on Din as they moved together. The movements weren’t rushed; they weren’t hurried. They were soft and loving. Din caressed Luke’s body, as though he were memorizing every line and curve. Luke’s hands were moving on Din’s back, soothing the skin and gripping the muscles. 

Din continued to move, lovingly stroking Luke everywhere his hand could reach. Finally, after Luke felt worshiped beyond anything he’d ever experienced, Din started to pick up the pace. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat as his head fell to Luke’s shoulder. He started moving harder and Luke realized that he was getting hard again. 

Having felt Luke getting excited again, Din reached his hand in-between them and started stroking Luke. Luke groaned, throwing his head back, focusing on the assault above him. The harsh thrusts inside him and the soft hand on his cock was too much. Luke came again just as Din moaned loudly in Luke’s ear, pushing himself inside Luke a few more times, spilling inside him. 

Luke moved Din’s head so that they could kiss again, but they were both out of breath. Din rested his head on Luke’s, breathing erratically. “I don’t want you to worry about losing me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you,” Luke said, his hand caressing Din’s cheek. 

Din nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I panicked for a minute.” 

“You don’t have to apologize either.” 

Din smirked, kissing Luke quickly. “I love you more...” he whispered, kissing him again and again. “You are everything to me.” 

“I wish we could stay like this for-” 

Luke and Din heard a rustling sound at the door and their heads both popped up to look at the door. It was only a heartbeat later when Leia walked in, tossing her keys in her purse. 

“Leia, what the hell?” Luke yelled, grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and throwing it over Din. 

Leia brought her hands to her eyes immediately. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry! I thought you were going to be out tonight!” 

“What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you even get in?” Luke yelled again, as Din slid out of him carefully. Din’s face was a mask of amusement, but Luke was just angry. 

“I used my key. I was going to grab that table you wanted me to repaint for you. I have extra time tonight, so I figured I'd just grab it. I didn’t know you were going to be here!” 

“You could have asked – wait, what key? I didn’t give you a key!” 

“Yeah, you did!” 

“No, I didn’t!” 

Din was silently laughing, his head on Luke’s shoulder, before Luke pushed him off. Din grabbed the towel and handed it to Luke, careful to keep the butt plug out of the way on the ground. Luke cleaned himself up, glaring at Leia. 

“I took the key and borrowed it, making a copy. But it’s the same thing as you giving it to me.” 

“What? Are you fucking crazy?” 

“You wanted me to have a key to your apartment, I just figured you forgot to give me an extra. I took care of it.” 

“Leia, I swear to god...” 

“Are you guys dressed yet?” 

“No!” Din and Luke both said at the same time. After cleaning themselves up, they both got dressed. Din’s face looked like he was trying not to laugh, while Luke looked like he could murder his sister. 

“Ok, we are dressed,” Luke said, walking over to Leia. She took her hands off of her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. “I can’t believe you took my key without asking!” 

“I figured you just forgot to give it to me.” 

“Leia!” 

“Luke, it’s fine. I don’t care if she has a key,” Din offered, only to laugh when Luke glared at him. Din lost it at that point. He sat back on the couch, his head falling back, laughing until there were tears in his eyes. 

“Well, I'm glad someone finds this amusing,” Luke muttered. “Let me get you that damn table so you get the hell out.” 

Leia snickered, but followed him upstairs. 

  


~~ 

  


“Hello, what can I get for you today?” Luke asked, plastering a smile on his face. It was his last day working at the café and he was trying to be pleasant. All he wanted was to leave and never return, and it seemed as though the customers knew that. They were especially difficult. 

“I want a half caf macchiato, with one pump of caramel and extra foam,” the lady said, her face scrunched as she looked at him. “No more than one pump!” 

“Ok, coming right up.” Luke turned around, rolling his eyes, and proceeded to make her drink. He carefully made the drink exactly as she instructed. By the time he turned around, he was shocked to see Din had come into the café. He smiled at him before setting the drink down on the counter. “Here you go.” 

She eyed the drink and took it, sipping it carefully. “I guess it’s fine. Thanks.” 

Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, and took her payment. Din stepped up next and then he had to resist the urge to throw his arms around the man. “Hello, sir, what can I get for you?” 

“I was promised the one drink that you’ll have here I believe,” Din said, his mouth quirking in a smile. 

Luke smirked. “What are you doing here? I still have fifteen minutes of my shift left. You are a little early.” 

“I couldn’t wait. Just make me that drink and I'll sit outside until you are done.” 

“Ok,” Luke said, smiling. Turning around he started making the drink for Din. Carefully he measured everything, making sure it was exactly right. He steamed the milk and poured it in the cup, stirring it before putting the lid on. 

“How much do I owe you?” 

“On the house; I get one free drink a shift. It's on me.” 

Din smirked and glanced around. No one was nearby or listening when Din leaned in closer. “Then I’ll just have to repay you later.” 

Luke smirked back, leaning over the counter. “And I’ll just have to let you.” 

Din laughed, touching Luke’s hand lightly. “I’ll be outside.” 

“Wait! Try the drink first.” 

Din smiled, grabbing the cup and bringing it up to his mouth. He took a sip, cautious of the temperature, and smiled as the liquid hit his mouth. “Holy shit, Luke. This is amazing.” 

Grinning, Luke stared at him. “I knew you’d like it.” 

“I wish I'd known to ask for this sooner. What is it?” 

“It’s an ‘I love you a latte.’” Luke grinned. 

Din rolled his eyes. “Did you come up with that yourself?” Luke nodded, grinning like an idiot. “How long did that take?” 

“Oh, not long. I named it almost right after I decided to make it for you.” 

“So, a while then.” Luke nodded again, and Din smirked at him. “Seriously, what’s in it?” 

“A latte love.” 

“Luke, I swear to god-” 

Luke leaned over the counter and kissed Din quickly. “It’s a chai latte.” 

“I’ve never heard of that.” 

“It's spiced black tea mixed with steamed milk. It's my favorite.” 

Din laughed. “Of course it’s tea. I should have guessed.” Din took another sip. “I love it; thank you for making it for me.” 

Luke grinned, an evil expression on his face. “Would you say you love it a latte?” 

Din groaned, setting the cup down. “Luke...” 

“Or, would you say that you love me a latte for making it for you?” Luke’s grin got impossibly bigger. 

Din sighed, reaching out to grab Luke’s hand. “I love it, and you, a latte.” 

Luke threw his head back in a loud laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA ok, soooo many latte puns didn't make it into the final work. I hope you all enjoyed! Just a little fun romp into these two lovely men's lives. 
> 
> And Leia....what the heck, right? HAHAHA
> 
> Thanks again to zombified419 for reading and helping me with the humor in this one!
> 
> Plugs: Please read Blinding Lights (my story), Naberrie Blooms (zombified419's story) and enjoy them both!!
> 
> I have two more one-shots planned...may be more, not sure yet. These two are simply TOO much fun.


End file.
